Fate
by Mszfloralover
Summary: Flora was just a normal girl enjoying life until things got different for her. Why have everyone turn there backs on her what did she do to deserve this.


Hey everyone how are you today. Yes im back with a new story. I'm updating everything. Please read and review, I would love if you do :) ALso this is a pov's story. please review!

Fate

Chapter 1

(Flora's pov)

,

I ran as fast as I can, letting the voices of nature guild me to safety. I held my 18 month old daughter, maya, tightly by her hand while running slighty behind me crying. I kept reminding her, that it will be ok and that noone will hurt her, as long as we run. As she cried, I felt so bad for her letting her be born into a war that i didnt want to wish on her. She was just like me, To young, and to sweet to know better. But now, she is being drafted into a war I tried so very well to fight.

"There she is!" I heard from a distance not to far from me. I prayed me and my daughter will make it to safey, before it was to late. The shelter was just alittle beyond a cliff that we had to fly over. I didn't want to fly there because the enemy was in the sky and on the ground. Even after all that I been though protecting my daughter, I still wish i could do more. I begin to cry, as the voices of natural told me, they were just two trees behind me planing an attack. Just as i was about to give up hope, I saw a dim light letting me know we was almost there. I pick up my daughter, holding her, letting her know that we were almost there.

My daughter smile wipeing her tears and hug me saying, She loved me. My heart broke knowing the truth that I couldnt go with her. My aunt was waiting for her on the other side. She was going to live a good life: away from here, away from the war, away from me. I believe this is whats best for her. I wanted to go with her, so bad and I didn't want the enemy to know where shes going. Once I was at the cliff, I put her down and change into my exchanix uniform. I close my eyes and yell, "Ivy bridge." When I open my eyes, there was a bridge of vines, connecting to the other side.

My daughter smile and clap at the sight. I giggle, shes just my mini me. I pick her up running as fast as i could to safey. My aunt was waiting for me in the center. I quess she decided to wait there because i was taken long. I handed my daughter over to my aunt, kissing her forehead crying. I look my aunt in her eyes and knoded, "Promise?" "Promise." She turn her back and began to walk back. My daughter began to cry. She never left my side since the day she was born and now she is for good. I wave bye to her as she cried and wave bye back. As they walk, an attack came my way. "**Dragon fury**!" was all I heard before I was knock to the ground.

My aunt turn and ran to my side. I yell, "No! go take my baby away from here". I flew high in the sky and release "**Leaves of glory**" and that knock the red head down. "Hey pick on someone your own size." I look to the left of me as a pink glob came flying my way. It missed but a wave of sound was just right behind it. It knock me to the ground infront of the cliff. It was a stand off between people I once called my friends and myself. I knew i was out number but i had to protect my baby. As i was about to release another attack when a thin green wire wrap around my legs.

It seem to come from someones glove. Someones glove who: I once loved, who I once wanted to marry, who I once and didnt know got me pregnant and is maya father, "HELIA!" I scream. Not in my wildest dream would I have guess Helia. But not just Helia, all the girl's boyfriends would try to harm me. I mean we were best friends at one point but I don't know what happened. I made my last plea. "Guys please stop! I'm your friend. I love you guys. Please stop fighting and help me. Help me, help you, help me. The enemy is out there please!" I cried. The guys and girls just look at me grining evilly until everyone eyes begin to grow red. I stop and look at them and shook my head no. I couldnt be! Not now please not now. I close my eyes and prayed. I new this was the end for me. "**Power united**!" Was all I heard before I felt energy hit me hard. I fell to my side looking at the bridge. My vision grew blurry but I hope I didnt see what I though I saw. Two forms of a body still standing on the bridge. I reach out for them but with my last breath I gave up and let the darkness take me.

**A/N**:

This is a test story. If you like please read and review and let me know if i should keep writeing. ALso im bring over some more stories from my old account. please read them. Yes im back mwah


End file.
